13 Kwietnia 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Sprawa dla reportera 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Życie dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij!; cykl reportaży 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Czołówka TVP1 08:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3078; teleturniej muzyczny 09:25 Klan - odc. 2734 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 147 - Oskarżony (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 13) - AD; serial kryminalny TVP 10:45 Czołówka TVP1 10:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 115 (seria II, odc. 67) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 115); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Przepis dnia - /206/; magazyn 12:45 Relacja z Greckokatolickiej Liturgii Wielkanocnej 2015 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 67/111, Matka i córka (Highway to Heaven, ep. 67/111, A Mother and a Daughter); serial kraj prod.USA (1984) 14:50 Czołówka TVP1 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Skarb mazurskich jezior - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 116 (seria II, odc. 68) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 116); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3079; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2735 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /318/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:20 Przepis dnia - /207/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 ME w podnoszeniu ciężarów - Tbilisi 2015 - kronika; felieton 20:07 Tauron Lang Team Race - kronika; felieton 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:25 "Sensacje XX wieku" - Krew, miłość, zdrada (Krew, miłość, zdrada) - txt. str. 777; widowisko kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2015) 21:25 Oto historia - Czaszka z Katynia (Kraniet fra Katyn) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania, Polska (2006) 22:35 O północy w Paryżu (Midnight in Paris) - txt. str. 777; komediodramat kraj prod.USA (2011) 00:10 G. Grass - Urodzony kiedy, gdzie, dlaczego?; film dokumentalny 00:45 Londyńczycy II - odc. 6/16; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:40 Londyńczycy II - odc. 7/16; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:30 Południe - północ; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005) 04:10 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 67/111, Matka i córka (Highway to Heaven, ep. 67/111, A Mother and a Daughter); serial kraj prod.USA (1984) 04:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 767; serial TVP 06:30 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 768; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1271 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:45 Wieczernia Paschalna z cerkwi Św. Jerzego; relacja 12:45 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (2) 13:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie duchów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 14:20 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 25/101; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:55 Na sygnale - odc 24/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 15:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:20 Pogoda Kraj 16:30 O mnie się nie martw 2 - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:20 Tropem nieznanego - Sztuczna inteligencja (Antificial intelligence: Thinking big); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/85; teleturniej 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1271 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1272 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1134 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 867 21:50 Kontrakt na zabijanie (Contract, The); thriller kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2006) 23:35 Czy świat oszalał? - Zrozumieć Ziemię (Planet Re: think); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 00:45 Impostor - test na człowieczeństwo (Impostor); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:30 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 10 "Szyfr Inżyniera"; serial TVP 03:30 Kontrakt na zabijanie (Contract, The); thriller kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2006) 05:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Poznań 06:35 Mamy to! (48) Przedsiębiorcy; magazyn 07:15 Co u nas? 07:20 Naturalnie tak - odc. 72; magazyn 07:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 07:30 Teleskop poranny 07:34 Pogoda 07:35 Telekurier 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 08:20 Pogoda - 13.04 - 1 08:30 Raport z Polski 09:15 Plebania - odc. 57; telenowela TVP 09:40 Plebania - odc. 58; telenowela TVP 10:08 Przechodzień codzienny - 13.04-Piekno/ pakiet 64/ 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:40 Pogoda - 13.04 - 1 10:45 Młodzież kontra 11:45 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 84; magazyn 12:10 Co u nas? 12:15 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 60; magazyn 12:40 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:45 Agrobiznes 13:15 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 13:17 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:25 Plebania - odc. 59; telenowela TVP 13:50 Plebania - odc. 60; telenowela TVP 14:15 Przechodzień codzienny - 13.04-Piekno/ pakiet 64/ 14:30 Ostatni świadek; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005) 15:35 Co u nas? 15:45 Raport z Polski OPP 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 73; magazyn 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:00 Astronarium (6); magazyn 17:30 Teleskop popołudniowy 17:40 Pogoda 17:45 Kurier Akademicki; magazyn 17:59 Pociąg do Wielkopolski - 1/2015 18:13 Europejska wieś - Biznes na wsi 18:26 Pogoda 18:30 Teleskop 18:51 Pogoda 18:55 Wywiad Teleskopu 19:05 Pogoda 19:11 Polityczny fyrtel; program publicystyczny 19:43 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy 2012 - Prosto z lasu 2/15; magazyn 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Teleskop 20:21 Pogoda 20:27 Pobiegnij; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny 20:55 Natura uczy - Tran 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda - 13.04 - 2 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 13.04 - 3 22:00 Teleskop Wieczorny 22:20 Pogoda 22:22 Wiadomości sportowe 22:30 Co u nas? 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 23:15 Ostatni świadek; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005) 00:15 Przechodzień codzienny - 13.04-Piekno/ pakiet 64/ 00:25 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 73; magazyn 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda - 13.04 - 2 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:45 Pogoda - 13.04 - 3 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 02:15 Astronarium (6); magazyn 02:45 Jerzy Stuhr. Sam ze sobą; film dokumentalny 03:45 Przechodzień codzienny - 13.04-Piekno/ pakiet 64/ 03:55 Ostatni świadek; film dokumentalny 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 05:25 Raport z Polski OPP 06:00 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 60; magazyn 06:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 13.04-Piekno/ pakiet 64/ Polsat HD 05:00 Disco gramy 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Trudne sprawy (520) 09:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (192) 09:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (193) 10:00 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (129) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (438) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (130) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (521) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2078) 14:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (130) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (2857) 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (717) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (628) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2079) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (221) 20:10 X-Men: Pierwsza klasa - film akcji, USA, 2011 22:50 Eksperyment - thriller, USA, 2010 00:55 Adam - komediodramat, 2009 03:00 Tajemnice losu TVN HD 06:00 Uwaga! (4192) 06:20 Mango - Telezakupy 07:25 Odlotowy ogród (6/13) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Szkoła (107) 12:00 Szpital (335) 13:00 Piekielny hotel (4/13) 14:00 Ukryta prawda (456) 15:00 Szkoła (108) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2445) 17:00 Ukryta prawda (457) 18:00 Szpital (336) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (4193) 20:10 Doradca smaku (49/60) 20:15 Na Wspólnej 13 (2050) 20:50 Ugotowani 8 (37) 21:30 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 8 (7/14) 22:30 Żony Hollywood (5/8) 23:30 Following, The (4/15) 00:30 Kamuflaż II (11/16) 01:30 Co za tydzień 02:10 Uwaga! (4193) 02:30 Sekrety Magii 03:50 Rozmowy w toku (2445) 04:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:10 Informacje kulturalne - Informacje kulturalne ekstra - Mariusz Kwiecień; informator kulturalny 06:25 Informacje kulturalne - Informacje kulturalne ekstra - Misteria Paschalia 2015; informator kulturalny 06:40 To nie tak - To nie tak - Religia i przemoc; program publicystyczny 07:10 Historia dla Ciebie - pamięć.pl; magazyn 07:25 Pierścień i Róża - Naprzód wiarusy, niech żyje król odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej 11:40 Baron24 - odc. 24 "Być jak Gabrysia Trzaskalska" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1213 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podlaskie 12 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Blondynka - odc. 32* (seria III, odc. 6) - Tutaj ja rządzę - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (240); magazyn 15:50 Notacje - Karolina Kaczorowska. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę; cykl dokumentalny 16:05 To nie tak - To nie tak - Religia i przemoc; program publicystyczny 16:35 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce - odc. 12 - Umarła klasa; felieton 16:55 Baron24 - odc. 24 "Być jak Gabrysia Trzaskalska" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (711) Szwedzki stół 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podlaskie 12 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Beria - historia bezprawia cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 18:25 Studio Wschód: Przed Wielkanocą na Podolu; program publicystyczny 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1213 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Historia dla Ciebie - pamięć.pl; magazyn 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Farby; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podlaskie 12 20:50 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (712) Belfast - Paula 22:00 Racja stanu - (9) 22:40 Smoleńsk 2010 - Na własne oczy.; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2012) 23:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 156; magazyn 00:10 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 13; program dla dzieci 00:25 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 13; magazyn 00:45 Baron24 - odc. 24 "Być jak Gabrysia Trzaskalska" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podlaskie 12 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Beria - historia bezprawia cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Farby; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13; serial TVP 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (712) Belfast - Paula 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1213; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:15 Racja stanu - (9) 04:50 Smoleńsk 2010 - Na własne oczy.; film dokumentalny 05:40 Śladami Podlasian - Technika WTK 6:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 6:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 6:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 6:30 Otwarta antena 6:50 Masz prawo 6:55 Poranek WTK 7:10 Serwis komunikacyjny 7:15 Pogoda 7:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 7:25 Qulturalny Poznań 7:30 Poznań minuta po minucie 7:40 Sport 8:00 Poranne powitanie 8:10 Serwis komunikacyjny 8:15 Pogoda 8:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 8:25 Qulturalny Poznań 8:30 Poznań minuta po minucie 8:40 Sport 9:00 Poznań minuta po minucie 9:10 Serwis komunikacyjny 9:15 Pogoda 9:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 9:25 Qulturalny Poznań 9:30 Serwis komunikacyjny 9:35 Pogoda 9:40 Sport 9:50 Poznań minuta po minucie 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 10:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:35 Pogoda 10:40 Otwarta antena 11:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 11:20 Motomania 11:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 11:40 Gość wieczoru WTK 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Qulturalny Poznań 12:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 12:20 Pogoda 12:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 12:30 Arcydzieła, arcymyśli 13:30 Pogoda 13:35 Sport 13:45 Serwis komunikacyjny 13:50 Łap formę 14:05 Pogoda 14:10 Serwis komunikacyjny 14:15 Wybitne postacie Uniwersytetu 14:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 14:40 Sport 14:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 14:55 Qulturalny Poznań 15:00 Pogoda 15:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 15:10 Gość wieczoru WTK 15:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 TeleGniezno 15:45 Gość wieczoru WTK 15:55 Qulturalny Poznań 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 16:10 Kurier Pilski 16:40 Pogoda 16:45 Sport 16:55 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:00 Wieczór WTK 17:10 Qulturalny Poznań 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 17:35 Sport 17:40 Qulturalny Poznań 17:45 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:50 Pogoda 18:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 18:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 18:40 Gość wieczoru WTK 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Serwis komunikacyjny 19:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:15 Na zdrowie 19:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:35 Przyjazne finanse 19:50 Gość wieczoru WTK 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:25 Pogoda 20:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:35 Otwarta antena 20:55 Sport 21:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 21:40 Sport 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Qulturalny Poznań 22:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:15 Na zdrowie 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:35 Przyjazne finanse 22:50 Pogoda 22:55 Qulturalny Poznań 23:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:25 Pogoda 23:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:35 Otwarta antena 23:55 Qulturalny Poznań 0:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 0:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 0:40 Gość wieczoru WTK 0:50 Pogoda 0:55 Qulturalny Poznań 1:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 1:15 Motomania 1:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 1:35 We love Poznań 1:50 Gość wieczoru WTK 2:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 2:25 Pogoda 2:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 2:35 Otwarta antena 2:50 Qulturalny Poznań 3:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 3:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 3:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 3:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 3:40 Sport 3:50 Pogoda 3:55 Qulturalny Poznań 4:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 4:10 Przerwa w nadawaniu TMC 16.55 Monk 19.35 Alerte Cobra 20.50 Pirates des Caraïbes: jusqu'au bout du monde. Film 23.40 Le roi Scorpion 3: combat pour la rédemption. FilmTV 1.30 Anaconda 4: la piste du sang. Film TV